


The Way To A Man's Heart

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [128]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any male/any male, Courting via special food gifts."Evan Lorne brings Daniel Jackson a blend of coffee to apologize for what happened with the Unas on the mine. And then he keeps bringing him treats. And maybe he wants more than acceptance of his apology.Set between Enemy Mine and Chimera.





	

Dr. Jackson looked completely nonplussed when he answered his door.  
  
Evan pasted on his brightest, sweetest smile, and held out the bag of coffee, the finest Kona blend he’d been able to find in the city on short notice.  
  
Dr. Jackson stared at the bag. “What is this?”  
  
“An apology, Doctor,” Evan said. “For everything that happened with the Unas. I know you spent a long time writing the protocol for when offworld teams come across artefacts, and that the protocol was written for an important reason, and I’m sorry I disregarded it.”  
  
Dr. Jackson eyed Evan, and he forced himself to remain calm and not waver. “You were just following orders, Major.”  
  
“Orders I knew contravened SGC policy.”  
  
“Orders are orders. I know how the military works.”  
  
Evan swallowed hard. “That’s not how the SGC is supposed to work. I’m sorry.”  
  
Dr. Jackson studied Evan for a long moment. “I’m sorry, too. About Lieutenant Ritter.”  
  
Evan flashed back to that moment when he and Teal’c found Ritter’s body. “Thank you, Doctor.”  
  
“So, you’re bringing me coffee to apologize?”  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
“I’m not your teacher, you know. You don’t have to bring me an apple to get in my good graces.”  
  
“I know I don’t have to, Doc.”  
  
“Most soldiers don’t even apologize.”  
  
Colonel O’Neill, he meant. Their infamous arguments about science versus military were legendary on base and had, for good or ill, set the patterns for how the scientists and soldiers worked together, which was, as the Unas situation demonstrated, not very well some of the time.  
  
“I didn’t join the Air Force and the SGC to be most soldiers.”  
  
Dr. Jackson pursed his lips thoughtfully, and damn, but he had a lovely mouth.  
  
Evan derailed that train of thought before he could take it any further.  
  
“That is a really fine blend of coffee.”  
  
“Only the best for you.” Evan waggled the bag enticingly.  
  
Dr. Jackson eyed him once more, then accepted the bag. “Apology accepted, Major Lorne.” And he closed the door abruptly in Evan’s face.  
  
Well, it was better than nothing.  
  
Evan turned and headed back to his car.  
  
The next time he saw Dr. Jackson on base, he smiled and waved, but Jackson just looked at him askance and went on his way.  
  
Apology accepted, but grudgingly, then.  
  
Evan really didn’t want to be like every other soldier in the Air Force or the SGC, who disrespected the scientists and disregarded all non-military protocol. The SGC was different, and that was why Evan had volunteered for it.  
  
So he started his Like Evan campaign. All it took was a pan of extra-gooey brownies to Marcy in personnel to get her to let him have a look at Jackson’s file. He’d grown up in foster care, mostly in New York, he’d gone to college in Chicago, but before that he’d grown up all over the world, at his parents’ archaeological digs. Evan brought a plate of homemade green tea mochi to Dr. Naoe, one of the computer scientists who was a hacker for fun in his spare time, and he had Dr. Naoe look up Jackson’s credit card receipts.  
  
Jackson liked all kinds of international and ethnic foods. Evan had never met a recipe he couldn’t make.  
  
He started small. Baklava. Tiramisu. Red bean steam buns. Green tea mochi. Moon cakes. Sweet treats left on Jackson’s desk right before he sat down to write an AAR after his latest off-world mission.  
  
He inquired with the SFs who were posted down the archaeology corridor and found out that while Daniel was a connoisseur of coffee, he preferred savory treats, so Evan moved on to bamia and koshaf and other Egyptian dishes that Jackson might have had while growing up.  
  
Evan knew his plan was working when Jackson actually nodded at him the next time they passed in the hallway, after a particularly judicious application of cream cheese wontons, and he spent the rest of the day feeling like he was walking on air. Evan made sure he was never in Jackson’s office when Jackson found the treats, but Jackson, like Evan, had his ways of finding things out on base, and one day Jackson even smiled at him. It was quite possibly the best day ever.

After a couple of months, Evan merited the occasional wave and, “Hey, Major,” when he passed Jackson in the halls of the SGC, and he figured he was well and truly forgiven and maybe even liked.  
  
And then he noticed how Jackson was always yawning, nearly falling asleep on his breakfast in the mess hall, and he went hunting for another fine blend of coffee.  
  
He was just depositing it on Jackson’s desk when Jackson stepped in.  
  
Evan froze, like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
Jackson paused in the doorway, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Well, this is a bit awkward,” Jackson said. “I mean, I knew it was you pretty early on, but we have a thing going, and it involves us never being in here at the same time. Coffee, though? You’ve already done that.”  
  
“I noticed you seem tired,” Evan offered.  
  
“You noticed,” Dr. Jackson echoed.  
  
Evan nodded.  
  
Jackson stepped all the way into the office and closed the door. The sound of it was strangely ominous.  
  
“You know, Major, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to woo me with all of this food. It’s very appreciated but really unnecessary. I know you learned from what happened with the Unas. You’re a fine officer. You don’t have to keep doing it.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say _woo_ ,” Evan began.  
  
Jackson smiled mildly. “Like I said during our first conversation, I know how the military works.”  
  
Evan blinked, processing the implication in that statement, and then Jackson crossed the office, curled his hand at the nape of Evan’s neck, and kissed him.  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
It had been so long since Evan had been kissed by a man, broad warm hands on his body, a firm, flat chest pressed against his, the sharp masculine scent of his skin. Evan moaned into the kiss, Jackson’s tongue flicking artfully against his, and Evan realized Jackson was right. Evan had been wooing him.  
  
Except - wait. They were in Jackson’s office. On a military base.  
  
Evan pulled back. “Doc -”  
  
“Under the circumstances, I think it would be all right for you to call me Daniel.”  
  
Evan took a shuddering breath. “Daniel -”  
  
“I know how the military works. I can be discreet.” Daniel gazed down at Evan, and how had Evan never realized how tall the man was?  
  
He felt a little dizzy. “But you don’t need to be discreet, not with a civilian. That’s not fair to you.”  
  
“I’m an adult; I can decide what’s fair for me.” Daniel was rubbing his thumb absently at the base of Evan’s skull, the affection unconscious. Evan wanted to close his eyes and revel in the sensation. “You’ve been watching me and studying me, and pretty thoroughly at that. Perhaps so thoroughly that you didn’t notice me watching you right back. I like what I see, Major Lorne.”  
  
“Evan. My name is Evan.”  
  
“I like what I see, Evan. And if you’re interested, I’d like to see some more.” Daniel looked Evan up and down pointedly, and Evan felt himself blush.  
  
“I - that would be great, Daniel.”  
  
“Good. Now, I’m sure you can figure out my phone number. Call me sometime, and maybe I’ll cook for you.”  
  
Evan nodded. “Sounds wonderful.”  
  
“Now you’d better go, Major Lorne, before someone thinks I’ve murdered you in a fit of scientific indignation.”  
  
Evan stepped back, smoothed down his uniform and hair. “Noted, Dr. Jackson. Enjoy the coffee.”  
  
Jackson reached out, smoothed his thumb over Evan’s bottom lip. “You look like you’ve just been kissed. Well, to someone who knows what to look for. It’s a great look on you.”  
  
Evan shuddered at the sensation, closed his eyes and parted his lips, suckled gently on the tip of Jackson’s thumb.  
  
Jackson chuckled, low and dirty. “If you keep that up, you’ll never get out of this office.” He caressed Evan’s jaw, and Evan opened his eyes.  
  
“Sorry, Doctor.” He ducked his head ruefully, scrubbed a hand over his face, and took a deep breath.  
  
He crossed the office and pulled open the door, and just as he was about to depart, Jackson called after him, “Thanks for clarifying the issue with me, Major.”  
  
Evan made a detour to Dr. Naoe’s office. He needed to find Daniel’s phone number.


End file.
